


Per colpa di un quadro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Hypnotism, Nekoma, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 13. Quadro.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 2686.Titolo: Per colpa di un quadro.





	1. Chapter 1

Per colpa di un quadro

 

Marolo si passò la mano tra i capelli neri corti, il voluminoso zaino gli pesava sulla schiena, rendendolo curvo e i muscoli delle gambe tiravano, dandogli delle fitte. Raggiunse una radura, stava calando la notte.

Recuperò della legna dagli alberi della foresta al cui limitare si era sistemato, accese un fuoco e vi si accomodò seduto, liberandosi finalmente le spalle dallo zaino.

Da uno degli alberi della foresta, venne scorto da una Nekomata, che giaceva su un ramo. La donna lo guardò con aria assonnata, ma interessata. La sua iride di sinistra era color ambra e brillava di riflessi color oro, mentre l’altra era color ametista e si scuriva man mano.

< Oh piccolo, non dovresti andartene in giro tutto solo in questa zona popolata da donne mostro dagli occhi ipnotici come me. Le mie fusa sono anche calmanti e aiutano l’effetto nelle vittime ingenue come te > pensò, agitando la coda. Il suo viso s’illuminò guardando il corpo slanciato del giovane e sorrise.

" _Nya,_ che fortuna!" sussurrò, facendo guizzare rapidamente avanti e indietro la coda. Le sue gote, sotto la pelliccia, si arrossarono e si leccò le labbra, osservando il giovane accamparsi per la notte.

< Oh, piccolo, mi dai anche l’occasione _puuurfect_ per colpire > pensò. Scivolò giù dall’albero, facendo delle fusa impercettibili. < Se non faccio troppo rumore, si ritroverà inerme nel dormiveglia, stordito dalle mie fusa, senza che queste mi rivelino.

Su, piccolo, permettimi di calmarti e renderti ancor più sonnolento di quanto già sei >.

Il giovane era seduto sul giaciglio che si era creato, intento a ravvivare il fuoco. Il suono gli arrivò alle orecchie, Marolo non riuscì a distinguerlo dal crepitio delle fiamme. Si sentì rilassato, aprì le gambe e sbadigliò rumorosamente, le sue palpebre iniziarono ad abbassarsi.

“Dannato quadro… tutta colpa sua…” bofonchiò.

Continuava a fissare il fuoco con aria persa, la testa gli ricadde in avanti un paio di volte, la sua espressione era confusa e sbadigliava sempre più spesso, le braccia gli ricadevano rilassate ai lati del corpo, mentre i suoi muscoli si distendevano.

“ _Mhhh_ … Devo essermi… _Yawn_ … stancato… più…”. Non riusciva a parlare in modo corretto tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro.

La Nekomata si era acquattata a terra e l’osservava, continuando a fare le fusa impercettibili, guardandolo iniziare a sonnecchiare, non smettendo di sorridere.

< Piccolo e grazioso umano su di te le mie fusa morbide e soporifere funzionano meravigliosamente > pensò, guardando gli occhi vitrei del giovane fissare vacui il fuoco da campo tremolante.

Il giovane si costrinse ad alzarsi e a raccogliere qualche legnetto, la Nekomata trattenne il respiro e lo seguì accucciata tra l’erba, pronta a scattare.

Marolo crollò seduto per terra e si abbandonò contro un albero, sopraffatto dalle fusa che diventavano sempre più forti, man mano che lui era meno cosciente e capace di riconoscerle.

< Mi sento vibrare, come se queste vibrazioni stessero distruggendo il nucleo dei miei pensieri > rifletté il ragazzo, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano. Piegò di lato il capo, la schiena contro la corteccia fredda, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, russando profondamente.

La Nekomata scivolò fino a lui e si stese sul suo corpo addormentato, le sue gambe muscolose su quelle del ragazzo. Gli avvicinò il viso all’orecchio, il suo fiato caldo colpiva le orecchie del giovane e portò le sue fusa al massimo.

La Nekomata gli slacciò i pantaloni e gl’infilò una mano nell’intimo, la pelliccia morbida della sua zampa sfiorò la pelle del ragazzo. Gli afferrò dolcemente il membro e lo sentì mugolare nel sonno, scosso da scariche di piacere che partivano dall’altezza della spina dorsale. Non smise di fare le fusa, mentre faceva scorrere la mano ruvida, dalla pelliccia morbida, verso l’alto e verso il basso, lentamente, sul suo membro.

Il giovane fece un sorriso nel sonno, aveva smesso di russare, ma non di riposare, con il sonno indotto dalle fusa. Gli sfuggì un gemito, mentre sporgeva il bacino in fuori, inarcando leggermente la schiena.

< Oh, piccolo, un gemito davvero adorabile > pensò la Nekomata, accelerando il ritmo. Le sue labbra, sempre vicine all’orecchio del giovane, sussurrarono: “Stai facendo un sogno meraviglioso. Sei al caldo sotto una soffice coperta e così eccitato…”.

L’altra zampa gli sbottonò la camicia, gli accarezzò i fianchi, gli stuzzicò i capezzoli, sfiorava la sua pelle con la sua morbida pelliccia, gli artigli gelidi graffiavano molto superficialmente la sua pelle, mischiando dolore e piacere, solleticandolo e stuzzicandolo.

La Nekomata si sforzò di fare delle fusa ancor più profonde.

“Rilassati… Sei così assonnato e stai facendo un sogno così bello. Diventerà sempre più meraviglioso… >.

Marolo mugugnò, stava sognando di essere affondato in una calda nuvola morbida. Il suo corpo teso ondeggiava di piacere, mentre il suo membro si stava eccitando sempre di più.

La Nekomata gli leccò la guancia con la lingua ruvida, sporcandogliela di saliva, mentre si era stabilizzata su un ritmo veloce con la zampa. Sentì il membro di lui iniziare a diventare umido, oltre che duro e tremante.

" _Nay_ , sei solo piccolo. Questi boschi sono oscuri, spaventosi, quando ti sveglierai ti renderai conto di quanto ti senti perso, spaventato, smarrito" disse lei.

Il respiro di lui si fece più veloce, ansia e paura iniziarono a scuotere il suo corpo, accelerandogli il battito cardiaco.

La Nekomata non smise di fare le fusa, ma dando dei colpi più forti, disse: “Terrorizzato, incontrerai una neko carina. Allora saprai che non dovrai preoccuparti. Lei è calda, sicura, potrà proteggerti.

Guarda i suoi occhi bellissimi e fidati completamente di lei”.

Gli stuzzicò il membro fino a farlo venire e lo lasciò, fece scivolare fuori la zampa e lo rivestì. I suoi occhi bicolore guizzarono maliziosi, il giovane si stava svegliando. Rese nuovamente impercettibili le sue fusa e corse a nascondersi nella boscaglia, osservandolo da lì.

Marolo si contorceva nel disagio, le sensazioni piacevoli erano cessate, sentiva freddo e il terrore che lo invadeva a ondate sempre più intense. La sua faccia si contraeva, sgranò gli occhi all’improvviso e si svegliò di soprassalto. Si riscosse ansimando e tremando, era impallidito. I suoi occhi erano sporti in fuori e vitrei.

Arrossì vedendo i suoi pantaloni umidi, sentendosi sporco e alzò lo sguardo, si rialzò in piedi con le gambe tremanti. Nell’oscurità dovuta al fuoco quasi spento notò che gli alberi erano massicci, dai tronchi nodosi.

< Incombono su di me!

Sento delle cose, gridano, hanno fame, vogliono me. Non avrei dovuto lasciare casa mia > pensò. Recuperò i legnetti e corse dal fuoco, ravvivandolo con le mani tremanti.

La Nekomata raccolse un sasso, si arrampicò su un albero nascondendosi tra le fronde e la lanciò alle spalle del giovane, scivolando di nuovo nel suo nascondiglio precedente, sogghignando.

Nell’oscurità, Marolo sentì solo il tonfo.

“Cazzo!” imprecò, avvertendo delle vertigini.

< Qualunque mostro sia, si sta avvicinando.

DEVO SCAPPARE DA QUI! >. Smise di pensare e si mise a correre, abbandonò sia il fuoco che la borsa e si diresse dritto davanti a sé. Si dimenava furiosamente, mentre sfrecciava nella direzione della foresta, vi s’inoltrò, rischiando d’inciampare nelle nodose radici e andando a sbattere contro ogni rametto.

Alcuni gli rimasero nei capelli, altri gli graffiarono la pelle e strapparono piccoli lembi di vestiti.

“Qualcuno mi aiuti, mi aiuti… aiutatemi…” piagnucolava. Continuò a correre per tutta la notte, la luce del sole filtrava a malapena attraverso i rami fitti della foresta. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, crollò esanime ai piedi dell’ennesimo albero, dopo aver colpito duramente una radice con entrambi i piedi.

< Li sento… i mostri. Devono essere un branco! Mi mangeranno…

Questa consapevolezza mi sta consumando! > pensò ansiosamente.

La Nekomata si lasciò scivolare da uno dei rami più bassi dell’albero davanti a lui, ricominciò a fare le sue basse fusa e fece un miagolio con tono vellutato.

Marolo si trovò gli occhi di lei davanti ai suoi, erano grandi e calamitarono la sua attenzione.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” si offrì lei.

“C-chi… sei? Vuoi mangiarmi?” biascicò lui.

< No, no. Sento che quegli occhi non mi faranno del male. Si tratta di una neko?

Sì… i suoi occhi esotici sono così magnetici… bellissimi > pensò. Deglutì rumorosamente. < So di potermi fidare di loro >.

La Nekomata gli sorrise.

“Volevo vedere come stavi, facevo un sonnellino da gatto su questo albero e mi hai svegliato. Mi sembri in difficoltà.

Sei perso, piccolo?” domandò, dimenando la coda.

“U-uh… mi sono p-perso… signorina…” balbettò Marolo.

< Di quegli occhi ci si può fidare completamente… Oh, sì, ci si potrebbe anche fare l’amore con il possessore di occhi così, non sarebbe un rischio… > pensò, mentre la sua espressione diventava persa.

Lei scese dall’albero e si mise in piedi davanti a lui, chinandosi in modo che lui potesse continuare a guardarla negli occhi.

“Io potrei aiutarti, non saresti più solo. Saresti, _nya_ , un mio amico” disse con voce calda e di gola.

Marolo avvertì un’eccitazione invaderlo, sorrise e si alzò in piedi, abbracciandola.

“Grazie, sento la preoccupazione svanire con te” disse con tono di commozione. Arrossì, mentre lei iniziava a fare le fusa più forti, la coda le danzava alle spalle.

Marolo arrossì e si staccò.

“Scusami, semplicemente mi sembri familiare. Come se ti conoscessi da sempre” ammise.

“ _Nyah_!” disse lei con slancio, abbracciandolo a sua volta. Le sue fusa si fecero forti e lui affondò nel pelo di lei, stringendola.

“ _Umhh… umhhh… umh_ …” biascicò Marolo, rilassandosi. Chinò di lato il capo. “Sono audace se ti chiedo il nome?” chiese. Si sentì nuovamente eccitato e spalancò le gambe.

“Il mio nome è Lùa” rispose la Nekomata. Gl’infilò la coda nei pantaloni ed iniziò ad accarezzargli l’inguine, lo sentì gemere piano, mentre la faceva scorrere lentamente. Gli sollevò il mento con la mano, solleticandogli la pelle con la pelliccia.

“Bellissimo, come te e i tuoi occhi” rispose Marolo. Si slacciò i pantaloni e lasciò che cadessero, in modo che la coda potesse muoversi meglio sul suo inguine.

“Tu come ti chiami?” chiese la Nekomata, leccandogli lentamente la guancia.

“Marolo. Sono un contadino… o meglio… Ero…” biascicò il giovane. “… I tuoi occhi sembrano pietre preziose nel buio”. Vedeva sfocato e si sentiva debole a causa delle fusa di lei.

“Perché eri?” chiese la Nekomata, aiutandolo a sedersi per terra.

“Qualcuno ha rubato un quadro al signore delle nostre terre. Hanno incolpato me perché quel giorno lui si è rifiutato di concedermi una proroga alle tasse. Ha bruciato la mia casa.

Io non ho rubato il quadro” gemette Marolo.

Le fusa di lei si fecero più forti, il suono lo rilassò e la sua espressione tornò calma. Le labbra di lei sfiorarono le sue, il suo fiato era bollente.

"G-grazie… S-sonno, è strano, sono un piccolo _mmmmm_ … sonnellino…". Non riusciva a riaprire gli occhi o a chiudere la bocca spalancata.

“Non devi preoccuparti di nulla. Qui nessuno ti verrà a cercare per uno sciocco quadro” rispose la Nekomata, stendendosi sopra di lui. Gli abbassò i boxer e la coda di lei gli avvolse il membro, lui gorgogliò di piacere, facendo una smorfia desiderosa mantenendo la bocca aperta.

L’odore muschiato di lei lo inebriava, alzò il bacino.

“Non sarebbe bello fare un sonnellino con un dolce neko, adesso?” chiese Lùa. La sua coda sfiorava anche le cosce spalancate di lui.

“Solo se quel gatto sei tu, Lùa” rispose docile Marolo.

La Nekomata fece un basso ringhio che si mischiò alle sue fusa.

< Oh, piccolo. Mi sento pronta per portarti alla mia tana > pensò.

“Allora seguimi, cucciolo. Sono in calore solo per te” disse lei. Si rialzò in piedi e si allontanò, lui mugolò, si rotolò sule terreno e riaprì gli occhi. Alzò la testa e la seguì a gattoni, lei gli avvolse la coda intorno al collo come un guinzaglio e lo condusse con sé nella foresta.

< Oh, piccolo. Adesso mi seguiresti ovunque, vero? > pensò. I suoi occhi brillarono nell’oscurità, osservò l’espressione stordita di lui, deformata in un sorriso ebete di desiderio.

La Nekomata avanzava ancheggiando i fianchi, attenta a non stringere troppo la presa con la coda. Lo condusse con sé dentro una grotta umida, nascosta dalla foresta.

 “Voglio accoppiarmi con te” si ritrovò a dire Marolo. I fianchi di lei erano tondeggianti, la fine della coda gli stuzzicava le labbra, mentre il resto lo guidava tirandolo dal collo, sentiva l’eccitazione pulsare tra le sue gambe.

“Benvenuto nella tua nuova casa” disse lei, conducendolo a un giaciglio. Ve lo fece stendere e si mise su di lui, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Marolo le diede un bacio impacciato.

Lùa ridacchiò.

“Come posso soddisfarti?” chiese Marolo, mentre Lùa lo denudava completamente.

La Nekomata gli fece ondeggiare la coda sotto il mento e rise.

< Sento i fuochi artificiali esplodermi nella testa. Voglio essere il suo compagno…

Non so perché sento anche la voglia di fare a pezzi e dare fuoco a tutti i quadri del mondo… Non mi ricordo più perché…

La voglio, il suo odore m’invita… >. I pensieri di Marolo si erano fatti aggrovigliati.

Lùa lo baciò a sua volta, facendo le fusa, mantenendo il contatto delle loro labbra per diversi minuti, invadendogli la bocca con la lingua, utilizzandola per stuzzicare quella di lui.

Marolo sentiva la coda di lei arrampicarsi sulle sue gambe. Sentiva la pelle del suo intero corpo febbricitante riscaldare il giaciglio.

Lùa si piegò all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare i suoi seni prosperosi e portò il bassoventre al viso di lui, lo utilizzò per schiacciargli la faccia e lui iniziò a leccarle all’interno, docilmente, ma avidamente. Sentiva il sapore dolciastro di lei, era umida e lui faceva saettare rumorosamente la lingua.

 _"Ohhhh sì, ecco... Mmmmmnnn, proprio lì_... proprio lì..." lo spronò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Marolo le afferrò i fianchi, affondando le dita nella pelliccia e si concentrò sul punto indicato.

La coda di lei continuò ad accarezzarlo, avvolgendogli il membro eccitato ed esposto, pompandolo su e giù, solleticandogli la carne ad ogni colpo.

" _Ohhh, tu... mmmnn_... sii… sei meraviglioso, piccolo... _ooooohh_ " esultava lei, miagolando. La lingua le penzolava fuori dalla bocca, gocciolando saliva.

Marolo iniziò a muovere il naso sul clitoride di lei, per aumentare la sua sensazione di piacere.

< Sono suo, solo suo. Rubato, come si può rubare un quadro.

Voglio accoppiarmi con lei in eterno… Voglio… Voglio… Voglio… >. Emise un lungo gemito soffocato dentro di lei, mentre alcune goccioline di sperma scivolavano via dal suo membro, sporcando la punta della coda di lei.

Lùa allontanò il bassoventre dal viso di lui e lo utilizzò per strusciarglisi contro, gocce di un liquido dal forte odore di lei scivolarono su Marolo, impregnandolo d’odore.

< Le altre donne mostro devono sapere che appartieni a me > pensò.

“Pronto a essere mio?” chiese.

Marolo gridò di disperazione e Lùa lo fece entrare dentro di sé, iniziò a muoversi su e giù, graffiandogli la pelle con gli artigli fino a farlo sanguinare. Marolo ansimava desideroso, assecondando i movimenti di lei, si aggrappò ai seni di lei, massaggiandoli.

< Piccolo, da oggi il tuo unico scopo sarà quello di darmi piacere e di farmi sentire a mio agio nelle lunghe ore della notte. Ci accoppieremo selvaggiamente ogni volta che vorrò e tu ti sentirai perso quando non ci sarò.

Non lascerai mai più questa caverna > pensò la Nekomata.

" _Oooommmnn_ …. sì! Sì!" gridava Marolo. I suoi occhi cercavano quelli di lei, il suo corpo si protendeva verso quello del mostro. Venne, invadendola di sperma, boccheggiando.

La Nekomata scivolò fuori di lui, lo vide mettersi a gattoni e saltellare eccitato sul giaciglio, ridendo e miagolando furiosamente.

“ _Maooo… maooo… maooo_ …” gridava il giovane. Le lacrime di gioia gli rigavano il viso, mentre tutto il suo corpo era in tensione.

Lùa si stese sopra di lui e le sue fusa divennero soporifere, cullandolo in un suono ipnotico.

“Ora è tempo di dormire” disse.

Lo voltò e lo fece entrare nuovamente verso di lei, Marolo si addormentò tra le sue braccia, avvolto dal pelo morbido di lei.

< Da domani, piccolo, ti addestrerò per essere la mia compagnia perfetta > pensò Lùa.

Marolo si addormentò, lei gli passò gli artigli tra i capelli, lo accarezzò e gli posò una leccata veloce sul viso. Si appisolò a sua volta, stringendolo a sé.


	2. Il ladro del quadro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya è una nekomata che vuole prendersi un umano, ma Lùa cerca di farla desistere raccontandogli quanto impegno richiedono.

Il ladro del quadro

 

La luce del sole filtrava a malapena attraverso le fronde degli alberi della fitta foresta, non rischiarando gli interni della pagoda, completamente ricoperti di scaglie verdi di serpente. Le superfici lisce rimandavano la luce delle candele profumate e delle innumerevoli torce, il bagliore si riflettevano anche sugl’incensieri di bronzo.

Un ragazzo cercò inutilmente di arrampicarsi lungo la parete, ma scivolava, graffiandosi le mani.

Fu afferrato per la caviglia da una coda che lo spinse indietro, due braccia sottili lo avvolsero.

Il ragazzo gridava di dolore, stretto nella presa ferrea delle braccia della ragazza. Dimenava le gambe, scalciando, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro a causa della mancanza d’aria, la giovane gli faceva strusciare il bacino, coperto solo da dei boxer azzurri, contro la sua coda di serpente. Le ampie scaglie della lamia erano lisce, ma non tagliavano, stuzzicandogli il membro.

Le urla risuonavano tutt’intorno, coperte in parte dagli strilli dei diversi giovani intrappolati, alcune donne serpente ne tenevano stretti diversi nella coda, tenendone anche alcuni tra le braccia.

Il giovane gettò indietro la testa, accasciandosi, incapace di gridare ancora privo di fiato, le sue ossa iniziarono a scricchiolare e la giovane serpente lo lasciò andare. Piegò indietro il capo, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo bionda, lo afferrò con la punta della coda, mentre precipitava, prima che arrivasse a terra e ve lo avvolse.

Il ragazzo era abbandonato incosciente, imprigionato dalle spire.

La donna serpente si leccò le labbra piene, cullandolo, se lo portò all’altezza del viso e lo baciò, fino ad arrossargli le labbra con le proprie.

I gemiti e le urla degli altri, si mischiarono a mugolii desiderosi. I giovani, caduti uno dopo l’altro nell’incoscienza, venivano accarezzati. Le donne finirono di spogliarli, sollecitando i loro membri con le dita affusolate, mordendoli, leccandogli la pelle, succhiandogli le labbra.

I versi delle vittime arrivavano fino al tetto, sfiorando le orecchie pelose delle due Nekomata, che vi erano accomodate.

“Se ne prendi uno dalle lamia, ti perdi la parte più divertente: la caccia” disse Lùa, intenta a guardarsi le unghie aguzze.

“Non tutte hanno la tua stessa potenza negli occhi ipnotizzanti. In questo modo potrò sceglierne uno docile come il tuo” borbottò l’altra, dimenando la coda furiosamente.

< Non capisco perché ci giocano così a lungo prima d’ipnotizzarli. Mi toccherà aspettare che abbiano finito per chiederne uno.

Sempre me ne vogliano concedere uno, perché se non ne hanno catturati abbastanza se li vorranno mangiare tutti > rifletté.

“Oh sì, Kya, il mio cucciolo è adorabile. _Puuurfecto_. So che quando tornerò alla mia caverna, lo troverò voglioso e felice di ritrovarmi.

Però…” disse Luà, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Però cosa, _nyo_?” l’interrogò Kya, sporgendosi in avanti.

L’altra Nekomata sospirò, scuotendo il capo e abbassando le orecchie feline.

“Guarda che avere un umano è un bel problema. Marolo è un piccolo davvero dolcissimo, sa soddisfarmi, ma…

Non è per niente autosufficiente, _nay_. Non lascia mai la tana,

La notte tendono a dormire anche prima dell’accoppiamento e devi miagolare per svegliargli, quando gli strofini i glutei sul viso per dirgli che sei pronta a un rapporto rischiano di rimanere soffocati. Hanno bisogno di essere lavati anche con l’acqua, non sanno leccarsi. Vanno nutriti e accompagnati intorno alla caverna per fare i bisogni tre volte al giorno.

Mi raccomando, tenendoli al guinzaglio con la coda, o la loro perenne eccitazione indotta li porterà a rotolarsi in giro” spiegò.

“Perenne eccitazione indotta? _Nya_ , sembra carino. Senti, lo so che sei gelosa del tuo giocattolo, ma… So anche che il tuo è molto passivo. Se dovessi prendere un umano intraprendente, potrei portartelo ogni tanto. Così per non farlo stare da solo e fargli tenere compagnia” propose Kya.

Lùa corrugò la fronte, alzandosi in piedi, e rispose: “Ci penserò.  Ora vado, ci vediamo più tardi alla pozza dell’acqua” disse.

“Va bene, miaaao” la salutò Kya, muovendo la mano.

“Nyah!” gridò Lùa saltando su uno degli alberi e allontanandosi a gattoni, rapidamente, tra i rami.

Kya si aggrappò con la coda ad una delle guglie del tetto e si lasciò cadere all’indietro con la testa, sbirciando dalle alte finestre. I mugolii sofferenti erano stati sostituiti da versi desiderosi, i giovani erano o a gattoni o avvolti dalle spirali. Avevano delle espressioni ebeti, mentre i loro occhi emanavano bagliori arcobaleno, sfere multicolore si susseguivano nelle loro iridi. Ipnotizzati dagli occhi delle lamia, lasciavano che le loro teste penzolassero a destra e a sinistra, dalle loro bocche piegate in sorrisi penzolava la lingua, colando saliva. Ogni tanto qualcuno di loro ridacchiava, mentre quelli liberi riuscivano a dimenare furiosamente il bacino.

< Vediamo quale di loro è più voglioso di prendere e dominare… > rifletté.

Il ragazzo che aveva tentato la fuga, ancora sporco di sangue rappreso sulle dita, era a sua volta a gattoni, ipnotizzato, ma era intento a strusciare il suo membro eccitato contro la base di un candeliere di metallo.

“Ecco quello che farà al caso mio” sussurrò.

Il giovane gorgogliava rumorosamente, come tutti gli altri.

< Dopo aver rubato quel quadro non sarei dovuto scappare nella foresta. Ora sono diventato io stesso il bottino.

Ho così tanta voglia! Così tanta! > pensava il giovane.

Kya gli atterrò di sopra e lui gridò lussurioso, avvertendo il corpo bollente e peloso della nekomata.

“Questo posso prenderlo io? In cambio posso darvi il risultato di mie diverse cacce!” miagolò. Iniziò a fare le fusa, il giovane boccheggiò, le spirali continuavano ad essere nei suoi occhi, ma cominciò a gridare: “Vi voglio, padrona! _Maaaaooo_!”.


End file.
